Poslúdio
by Louise von Dini II
Summary: Seqüencia de Prelúdio. Shun x Ikki x Hyoga. Triângulo amoroso.


**POSLÚDIO**

**Por Louise von Dini**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Fanfiction são obras feitas por pessoas comuns e desesperadas por expressarem sua criatividade. Não visam fins lucrativos, nem têm como objetivo bular os direitos autorais, mas tão somente entreter aqueles que compartilham do mesmo gosto.

Obviamente Saint Seiya não pertence a mim, mas a Masami Kurumada e seus comparsas. No entanto a estória como um todo pertence, sim, a mim. Sua publicação em outros sites ou qualquer outra mídia é absolutamente permitida, desde que com os devidos créditos e aviso prévio.

* * *

Quero pedir desculpas a quem pediu há anos atrás uma continuação. Tardou, mas chegou.

Provavelmente é minha última obra sobre Saint Seiya. Estou realmente inclinada a escrever só estórias originais a partir de agora. Então, aproveitem.

* * *

Tudo que é bom dura pouco. Não sei quem inventou esta frase, mas certamente foi uma pessoa sábia. Quando você pensa que está feliz... PUF! Tudo se acaba. Não quero ser dramático − embora, talvez, esta seja uma nuance sutil de minha personalidade −, mas da noite para o dia meu maravilhoso mundinho de rosas tornou-se, com o perdão do trocadilho, um mundo negro de rosas-piranhas.

Desde que eu e Hyoga nos aceitamos mutuamente formamos o mais novo casal da casa. Estranhamente ninguém se espantou, embora eu mesmo não tenha acreditado no dia seguinte. Hyoga, dormindo, ao meu lado numa cama? Era bom demais para ser verdade! Foi preciso que eu me beliscasse idiotamente várias vezes para perceber que, sim, além de ser bom demais, também era verdade! Os deuses tinham sido especialmente piedosos comigo.

No dia seguinte presenteei Saori com um buquê de suas flores favoritas como agradecimento. E no altar da deusa Afrodite acendi tantos incensos que ninguém conseguiu entrar no templo durante algumas horas.

Passou-se quase um ano desde então e, apesar das discussões comuns de qualquer casal, nós fomos realmente um casal feliz. Saíamos para passear nos parques e víamos juntos o pôr do sol; tudo aquilo que qualquer casalzinho apaixonado adora fazer a despeito de sua pieguice. Mas nós sempre reconhecemos que nosso relacionamento foi um ato heróico. Digo isso porque basta que alguém nos veja para saber que somos pessoas totalmente diferentes, com gostos e temperamentos diferentes e, acima disso, somos cavaleiros de Athena. Só isso já seria o bastante para pôr qualquer relacionamento abaixo. Nossas vidas são dedicas a ela, é nosso dever honrá-la e protegê-la acima de tudo. E quando eu digo tudo, é tudo mesmo. O resto tem sempre que ficar em segundo plano.

Mas quando o gato sai, os ratos fazem a festa e em tempos de paz nós sempre preferimos esquecer esse pequeno detalhe de nossas vidas e tentamos viver uma vida normal na medida do possível.

E foi assim que eu e Hyoga pudemos manter nosso relacionamento, tentando constantemente superar o fato de que por mais que nos amássemos, se, de repente, tivéssemos que lutar por Athena e eu tivesse que escolher entre a vida dela e a dele, eu escolheria a dela sem pensar muito. E contrário também era verdadeiro. São os ossos do oficio. No entanto, mais difícil que superar isso (afinal isso tanto pode quanto não pode acontecer) foi superar nossas diferenças.

Veja bem, Hyoga é um homem sério, fala pouco, importa-se pouco com o que ocorre ao seu redor e, como se não fosse o bastante, ele ainda gosta de passar longas horas sozinho, lendo um livro ou olhando fixamente para o nada enquanto toma um drink de nada menos leve que vodka. E eu? Bem, eu sou do jeito que sou. Meio tímido, meio sensível, talvez até um pouco grudento. Gosto de estar com as pessoas, distribuindo sorrisos por aí... Vendo por esse ângulo nós não teríamos muita chance de dar certo, não é? Mas funcionou.

Bem... Até agora.

De um lado tenho um Hyoga enraivecido, mas esforçando-se para se controlar. Ele faz e desfaz uma bolinha de papel na mão, pigarreando vez ou outra. Do outro lado, Ikki, trazido sem aviso de guarda-chuva por um vento de sei-lá-onde como lhe é de costume, bem na hora do almoço quando todos estávamos nos reunindo na mesa. Ele chega, joga uma mala no sofá e senta-se conosco, ao meu lado, como se tivesse chegado de um passeio que, por coincidência, durou oito meses.

Nesse momento um estranho clima negro espalhou-se pela sala de jantar. E lá estava eu no meio dos dois, sem saber se dava atenção para um ou para outro.

Ao pé do meu ouvido Ikki falava que tinha sentido saudades e que esperava que mais tarde eu desse uma massagem em suas costas porque elas doíam-lhe "como o inferno". Enquanto ele requisitava meus dons terapêuticos fazia questão de passar o braço por sobre meus ombros puxando-me para junto dele.

Sendo meu irmão, e depois de tantos meses sem o ver, o que eu poderia fazer? Era bom estar com ele novamente e ver que continuava o mesmo mal educado e nada discreto Ikki de sempre.

No entanto, certamente, Hyoga não pensava o mesmo.

Ele alternava um olhar indiferente para mim e para Ikki, mas eu sabia que ele estava com raiva − provavelmente relembrando aquele dia em que eu estive com Ikki − e que se pudesse transformaria aquela bolinha de papel numa granada e jogaria em meu irmão.

Eu estava tão terrivelmente embaraçado e meio confuso que não consegui fazer muita coisa além de tentar afastar Ikki um pouco, mas ele continuava me abraçando. Certamente o fazia de propósito.

Em meu desespero eu evitava olhar para Hyoga com medo de ganhar de presente um olhar congelante. Mas era obvio que por baixo de sua aparente calma e indiferença ele soltava gelo pelas ventas e depois do almoço eu ia ter que acalmá-lo.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, o almoço acabou. Hyoga foi o primeiro a se levantar e saiu sem dizer nada. Shiryu ainda ficou um pouco mais, esperando por Seiya. Quando os dois saíram finalmente restamos eu e meu irmão. Era uma ótima oportunidade para conversar com ele.

− Ikki, − comecei, meio sem saber o que falar. − eu queria te pedir uma coisa... − Afinei meu melhor tom adocicado e pisquei algumas vezes para que meus olhos ficassem daquele jeito meloso que só eu sabia fazer.

− O que é? Não venha me dizer que é sobre seu namoradinho que eu não quero saber.

Eu já disse que meu irmão é um grosso?

Bem, meu olhar de súplica não costumava funcionar com ele mesmo...

− Ah, _onii-san_, não fale desse jeito! Você sabe que eu e Hyoga estamos juntos e ele sabe que você e eu... que nós dois fazemos... − Meu ataque de Síndrome de Vergonha Crônica não me permitiu continuar.

− Que nós vamos para a cama juntos? − Ele completou, indiferente.

− _Onii-san_! − Gritei. − Meu Zeus! Não diga uma coisa dessas em alto e bom som!

Ele pareceu irritar-se. Levantou e saiu dizendo que precisava de um banho e que queria dormir um pouco, deixando-me para trás falando sozinho.

Por que os dois homens que eu mais amo têm personalidades tão irritantemente fortes?

Passei o resto do dia tentando falar com Hyoga, mas ele tinha sido engolido por um buraco negro. Ninguém o tinha visto mais depois do almoço.

Minhas preocupações só estavam começando.

Cansado de tentar encontrá-lo e desanimado porque meu mundo cor-de-rosa estava prestes a se acabar, fiz o que qualquer um faria em uma situação dessas: afoguei minhas mágoas numa garrafa de leite e nos doces da geladeira. Desejei fervorosamente ficar bêbado com lactose. Mas como eu continuava sóbrio depois de duas garrafas resolvi encarar a realidade: se eu não conseguisse convencer Hyoga que eu o amava a despeito de minha relação não-convencional com Ikki, eu iria perdê-lo.

Certamente não era fácil, afinal eu não poderia dizer simplesmente: Hyoga, eu te amo, mas não se importe com o fato de eu e meu irmão irmos para a cama juntos, tá?

Mesmo durante o tempo em que Ikki estava fora a simples menção de seu nome já deixava Hyoga enciumado com aquele seu olhar de gelo que, literalmente, dava-me um frio na espinha. Era óbvio que Hyoga nunca entendeu minha relação com _onii-san_ e eu não poderia fazer muita coisa porque era realmente muito complicado. Ai, ai... Saga e Kanon entenderiam-me perfeitamente, mas não posso esperar que Hyoga o faça com facilidade.

Eu o amo muito, mas parece que ele ainda não processou essa informação.

Minha cabeça já doía de tanto pensar numa forma de resolver essa situação.

Complexo. Muito complexo...

Decidi que seja lá o que eu fosse fazer, eu só faria amanhã porque já era tarde da noite e Hyoga ainda tinha dado sinal de vida.

Meus olhos se mantinham abertos a muito custo. Saí cambaleando até meu quarto não sei se de sono ou se realmente eu tinha conseguido ficar bêbado de leite. Chegando lá descobri que meus problemas _realmente_ só estavam começando.

Largado em minha cama, nu, com um resquício de lençol cobrindo apenas o que deve ser coberto, estava _onii-san_, dormindo. Assaltado por essa súbita visão de meu irmão, alto, forte e musculoso em tamanha cena tudo que se passou por minha cabeça foi: será que vou ter que dormir no chão?

Seria tentador dormir de conchinha com Ikki como sempre dormíamos se, e somente se, eu não dormisse todos os dias com Hyoga.

E pensando nisso fiquei meio desesperando porque Ikki não tinha um quarto próprio e sempre dormia comigo, afinal, ele dificilmente passava mais de três semanas na mansão.

Mas e se eu dormisse com ele e Hyoga chegasse no meio da noite para dormir comigo? Ele certamente transformaria nós dois em um sorvete de caramelo com cobertura de menta que seria até delicioso se não fosse trágico. E daí para _onii-san_ puxar briga com ele − o que já era comum mesmo antes de nós dois namorarmos − seria só uma questão de tempo.

Que dilema... O que eu faria afinal de contas?

Cansado de pensar resolvi que tomar um banho seria a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento.

Quando saí do banheiro, depois de um banho quente, já me sentia um pouco melhor. Mas isso não durou muito, pois dei de cara com Ikki acordado e sentado no espaldar da cama, folheando algum tipo de livro que notei ser, nada mais, nada menos, que meu álbum de fotos. Desnecessário dizer que tinha um bocado de fotos minha com Hyoga.

− Você parece feliz nessas fotos. − Ele comentou, sério.

− Isso deve ser porque eu _estou_ feliz, _onii-san_.

− Por causa dele?

Suspirei.

− É o acontece quando as pessoas se apaixonam. − Respondi, procurando um pijama para vestir.

No que dei as costas para Ikki não demorou muito para ele fazer aquela coisa estranha que ele sempre faz: chegar furtivamente e me abraçar por trás, apertando-me.

− Shun... − Murmurou ao pé do meu ouvido. − Senti sua falta.

Mordeu minha orelha, arrancando de mim um leve suspiro. Nem tive tempo de vestir meu pijama. Ikki pegou-me no colo e deitou-me na cama, alisando meus cabelos com sua mão pesada, grossa e calejada. Mas mesmo assim eram carícias doces na medida em que meu irmão consegue ser doce com alguma coisa.

− Esqueça ele. − Disse, beijando meu pescoço. − Hoje você vai dormir comigo.

Ah, _onii-san_... O que você não me pede chorando que eu não faço sorrindo?

Um alarme em minha cabeça gritava: _perigo! Perigo! Hyoga vai congelar você se souber!_ Mas o que eu podia fazer? Era meu irmão. Minha única família que passava meses e meses por sabe-se lá onde, longe de mim. Ele, que sempre me protegeu, que sempre cuidou de mim e me amou. Como eu poderia negar a ele o quer que fosse?

E além do mais, eu gostava, não gostava? Era bom estar junto dele, ser acariciado por ele, sentir que eu era amado pelo meu irmão que aparentemente não gostava de ninguém.

Naquela cama, sendo tomado nos braços de Ikki eu não pensava sequer em afastá-lo, em negar-lhe qualquer coisa. Eu queria e ele queria e, além do mais, Hyoga já sabia disso desde o princípio.

Tudo que eu ainda pude pensar foi que se Hyoga soubesse e quisesse terminar comigo, eu só poderia sentir muito, mas eu não iria deixar. Porque eu o amava e sabia que ele também me amava. Porque, como ele disse certa vez, nós nascemos para estarmos juntos. E ele querendo ou não, meu irmão vai estar junto também.

Só me restava saber como eu iria convencê-lo disso.

***

Acordei tarde. Ikki não estava mais comigo, talvez estivesse treinando no jardim da casa.

Quando desci para o desjejum encontrei, na cozinha, junto com Seiya e Shiryu, um Hyoga de cabelos desfeitos, roupa amarrotada e cara de poucos amigos. Ao perceber que eu chegara ele apenas levantou os olhos e, como se visse uma parede branca, voltou a mordiscar o peixe, indiferente.

Ora, Hyoga, seu...! Aquilo me fez sentir o lixo do mundo. Sendo ignorado pelo próprio namorado! Que abuso! Se ele tinha ciúmes de mim com Ikki ele poderia muito bem _conversar_ sobre isso e não desaparecer e voltar no outro dia como se nada houvesse acontecido. E mais! Ignorando-me completamente!

Tive o ímpeto de jogar uma xícara de café fervente nele, mas ainda restava-me uma parcela de bom senso.

Sentei à mesa e fez-se um silêncio constrangedor. Repentinamente Shiryu disse:

− Seiya, é melhor irmos senão vamos nos atrasar.

− Atrasar para o quê...? − Tentou perguntar o pobre Seiya, mas Shiryu puxou-o pela camisa e o levou embora.

Sozinho com Hyoga tomei fôlego para tentar conversar sobre o que acontecia, mas tão logo eu abri a boca, ele levantou-se.

Obviamente eu não o deixaria escapar novamente.

− Alexiei Hyoga Yukida! Pare já aí mesmo!

E, contra todas as minhas expectativas, ele parou, mas não se virou para olhar para mim.

− Hyoga... − Comecei a falar, mas não consegui ir muito além disso. Eu tinha passado tanto tempo querendo conversar com ele que deu um branco em minha cabeça repentinamente. Desesperado, senti que minha garganta dava um nó.

Por onde eu deveria começar? Eu tinha muitas coisas para dizer, mas não sabia qual deveria falar primeiro.

Depois de muito tempo, como eu nada disse, ele fez menção de que iria embora.

O que eu deveria fazer?

Eu o amava, mas ele escorregava por entre meus dedos. Com sua frieza, sua indiferença, Hyoga sabia perfeitamente como machucar alguém. Talvez, no final, nós não tivéssemos nascido para ficarmos juntos. Quem sabe nossas diferenças fossem mesmo gritantes. Mas eu sempre tive medo de que isso acontecesse, não tive? E agora estava acontecendo realmente e era bem pior do que o pior dos meus pesadelos. Parecia ser o começo do fim.

− Eu te amo... − Foi tudo que eu ridiculamente pude dizer. Como se ele já não soubesse. Como se ele possivelmente não já estivesse cansado de ouvir. Mas só isso não seria a panacéia para os meus problemas. Só dizer que o amava não resolveria tudo, afinal de contas. Nesse momento percebi que de meus olhos jorravam lágrimas como um rio. − Mas... se você quiser me deixar, eu vou entender...

Quando eu disse que não desistiria dele eu só estava tentando parecer forte, não era? Logo eu, essa criatura frágil e sensível que sou. Eu que sempre dependi dos outros para continuar firme. Talvez esses últimos meses tivessem sido só um daqueles bons tempos do passado que costumamos lembrar num feriado chuvoso, sem a menor esperança de um dia vivê-los novamente. Eu só era afinal uma criatura frágil querendo desesperadamente poder conciliar os dois amores da minha vida, Hyoga e meu irmão. E tudo que eu podia fazer era chorar, chorar e chorar.

Oh, Athena, minha deusa amada! Se era para ser assim desde o começo então eu preferia que nunca houvesse acontecido. Que Hyoga nunca tivesse batido naquela porta, naquele dia, naquele momento.

Foi quando ele me abraçou.

Hyoga, com seus braços fortes, moldados pelos treinos e pelas batalhas, ele me abraçou quando eu chorava. Suas roupas cheiravam a vodca e a cigarro.

Eu nem sequer sabia que ele fumava...

Ele sussurrou meu nome, assim, baixinho, e alisou meus cabelos como gostava de fazer. Não posso dizer que não estremeci um pouco em seus braços, embora eu já estivesse acostumado aos seus carinhos.

− Sinto muito... − Ele disse com uma voz pesada, cansada. − Eu sinto muito...

Para mim, aquele momento era como ter voltado ao paraíso depois de ter sido expulso e jogado no inferno.

Ele beijou-me os lábios e eu estava muito bobo para dizer aquilo que eu queria dizer. Que eu não poderia, afinal, escolher entre ele e Ikki. Que os amava a ambos e decidir entre um ou outro era talvez a coisa mais humanamente impossível de se fazer para quem já fez tantas e tantas coisas ditas humanamente impossíveis. Eu bem que tentei falar, mas dessa vez foi por causa dele que eu não disse nada. Porque ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e falou antes de mim. Ele disse que não importava mais. Que ele só precisou de uma única noite, além de me ver chorando daquele jeito ridículo (obviamente ele não usou essa palavra) para compreender que estava disposto a deixar que as coisas fossem como eu queria que fossem.

− Se você o ama... E ele é seu irmão, afinal de contas. Eu não tenho o direito de te exigir só para mim. Mas, é mais difícil agir que falar.

É, também é difícil para mim. Não é como se fosse simples dormir com meu irmão tendo um namorado ciumento.

Ele não tinha dormido a noite toda. Tinha umas olheiras enormes e seus sapatos estavam cobertos de lama.

Foi aí que eu percebi que quando Hyoga ficava meio "maníaco-depressivo" ele ficava com uma aura meio _noir _ao seu redor. Ele bebia e agora descobri que também fumava. Além de ficar daquele jeito como se estivesse preso dentro de si mesmo e não quisesse ser incomodado. Seria ótimo lhe dar um sermão naquele momento, mas isso adiantava tanto quando dar sermão em _onii-san_. Eu tive o grande azar de amar dois homens absolutamente teimosos, impetuosos e mal humorados.

Da próxima vez que eu visse Shaka, perguntaria se nesta vida eu estava pagando por algum mal carma.

Com muita luta convenci Hyoga a tomar um banho e dormir. Foi bastante difícil convencê-lo de que eu o perdoava e que, não, eu não o trocaria nunca para fugir com Ikki, mesmo porque Ikki gosta de andar por aí sozinho. Além do mais, eu certamente não gostaria de freqüentar os mesmo lugares que eu acho que ele freqüenta.

Enquanto eu tentava descobrir onde ele esteve e como ele tinha se tornado um fumante do dia para a noite, ele acabou dormindo (ou fingindo dormir para não ter que responder).

Como o dia mal havia começado, resolvi passear no jardim para tomar um ar. Era realmente um alívio que Hyoga houvesse voltado atrás para me dar uma chance. E foi bastante interessante descobrir que quando eu choro, as coisas realmente podem sair do jeito que eu quero. Pensando nisso, comecei a imaginar que se eu chorasse muito talvez eu poderia conseguir todos os presentes que Hyoga sempre teimava em não me dar. Não, Hyoga não era realmente um namorado muito romântico. Nada de flores, nem presentes, nem doces. Ir no cinema? Só se eu insistisse muito. Um jantar à luz de velas? Só houve uma vez, no meu aniversário. Ele também era um pouco pão-duro, uma faceta de sua personalidade que eu nunca teria imaginado. Mas depois acabei descobrindo o motivo de tanta falta de vontade de gastar dinheiro: ele estava economizando há algum tempo para comprar um apartamento porque não agüentava mais morar na mansão. Se você pensou que Seiya foi o motivo de sua decisão, você acertou. Pobre Seiya, ele é um bom amigo, mas realmente uma pessoa muito difícil de se conviver. Além do mais um apartamento só para ele para poder passar horas e horas sozinho sem incômodo com um barzinho repleto de vodka e uma estante de livros e cd's deveria ser seu sonho.

Isso me fez pensar que apesar de sermos cavaleiros de Athena e freqüentemente saímos por aí por lugares onde as leis naturais da sociedade contemporânea não funcionam, ainda somos pessoas normais quando não temos que derrotar um megalomaníaco ou um deus louco por aí.

Hyoga acabou me contando que já sabia onde queria morar e que queria que eu fosse com ele agora que estávamos juntos, mas que ainda demoraria um pouco porque nós precisávamos ter a idade legal para tanto. É meio chocante. Depois de termos feito tantas coisas legalmente reprováveis, teríamos que depender da lei japonesa para termos uma simples casinha...

Foi pensando nessas contradições de nossas vidas, enquanto caminhava pelo jardim, que esbarrei em meu irmão. Suado, sujo e arfante. Ele disse:

− Veio treinar comigo? Isso pode ser interessante.

Eu lhe sorri o melhor de meus sorrisos e não sei porque ele fechou a cara e perguntou:

− O que é que você quer agora?

Ah! _Onii-san_ sempre sabia quando eu queria alguma coisa...

− Vamos conversar.

Conversar com _onii-san_ normalmente não trazia nenhum resultado. No entanto, agora que Hyoga não estava mais bravo e parecia ter aceitado esse nosso relacionamento não convencional, restava-me pôr Ikki na linha.

− _Onii-san_, é sobre Hyoga e eu.

− Isso de novo? O que quer que eu faça se seu namoradinho é tão idiota a ponto de ficar zangado por tão pouco? Além do mais, eu cheguei primeiro.

Respirei fundo. Seria mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Ikki estava meio inquieto como se não quisesse mais continuar a conversa. Ficava andando de um lado para o outro, com os punhos fechados e seu cosmo inflava de raiva.

− Ikki. − Chamei e pus em minha voz um tom sério. − Eu e Hyoga já conversamos hoje ainda a pouco e ele me pediu desculpas. Ele está disposto a continuar comigo mesmo sabendo como são as coisas comigo e você. − Nesse momento Ikki pareceu realmente surpreso. − Acontece que não vai funcionar como num passe de mágica. Por isso eu vim aqui falar contigo, _onii-san_. Para que você seja menos... indecente na frente de Hyoga.

A resposta foi áspera, curta e imediata.

− Indecente, eu? Shun, se você gosta tanto desse palerma a ponto de não me querer mais, não venha tentar colocar a culpa em mim!

− _Onii-san_, não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

Mas ele já estava indo embora, raivoso, ignorando-me completamente.

Não era para ter sido assim. Não quero ter meu irmão e perder Hyoga, nem ter Hyoga e perder meu irmão, mas parece que o próprio Cosmo conflui para que assim seja.

Pensando um pouco sinto-me como o pobre Páris, tendo escolhido dar a maçã a Athena reneguei Afrodite e Hera. E, como vingança, a primeira tirou-me toda a sorte no amor e a segunda a harmonia de minhas relações. Felizmente, pelo menos, isso não foi a causa de uma guerra...

*******

Voltei ao quarto de Hyoga para vê-lo dormindo, como se isso fosse fazer desaparecer tudo que me atormentava.

Quando entrei pela porta quase tive um choque térmico! O ar-condicionado estava ligado na máxima potência e não era nem mesmo verão ainda! Na cama vestido apenas com um short e sem cobertor, ele dormia tranqüilamente como se não estivesse num clima ártico artificial.

Esse problema de Hyoga com o clima era algo realmente chato para mim. Desde de que passamos a dormir juntos, todas as noites tenho que me esconder dentro de quatro ou cinco lençóis porque ele simplesmente não consegue dormir sem ar condicionado e no máximo ainda por cima. Dormir com _onii-san_ ontem foi um alívio para dizer o mínimo.

Mas essa não é a única nem a maior excentricidade de Hyoga.

Antes mesmo de me apaixonar por ele eu já tinha notado algumas coisas realmente interessantes de sua personalidade e muito normais para alguém que veio da Rússia para o Japão, dois lugares que não tem lá muitas coisas em comum.

A primeira coisa que notei foi que ele não gosta da comida japonesa. Ele sempre reclama durante as refeições que nossa comida é "muito leve, sem graça e colorida demais". Ele e Seiya disputam em pé de igualdade pelo posto de maior prato. Fora isso ele ainda costuma usar umas botas grossas de inverno com umas roupas muito leves porque ele está sempre com calor, o que deixaria qualquer conhecedor de moda de cabelos em pé.

Às vezes fico pensando que, pieguices à parte, só mesmo o amor para unir um russo excêntrico com um japonês sensível.

Decidi que se eu passasse mais tempo naquele quarto observando Hyoga ele acabaria acordando, então resolvi passear um pouco pela cidade até o entardecer.

Quando voltei já me sentia relaxado o bastante para falar de novo com _onii-san_. Mas quando entrei em casa tudo estava escuro e tranqüilo. Logo pensei que Seiya e Shiryu também tivessem saído para algum lugar porque a casa com Seiya _nunca_ é tranqüila o bastante. A despeito disso, depois de tomar um gole de água, subi para o quarto de Hyoga para ver se ele já tinha acordado. Não subi com pressa o que me deu tempo de perceber que estranhamente o cosmo de Ikki emanava também do quarto de Hyoga.

O-H-M-E-U-Z-E-U-S! Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha. A primeira coisa que passou por minha cabeça foi que algum deles deveria estar à beira da morte. Eles deveriam ter brigado, se xingado, rolado no chão, destruído tudo enquanto não tinha nem uma alma na casa para impedi-los! Meu coração quase saia pela boca! Aqueles dois idiotas! Eles eram bem capazes mesmo de se matarem do jeito que se odeiam!

Corri até a porta do quarto, assustado, suando frio. Foi então que percebi repentinamente: opa, tem algo errado aqui...

Os cosmos deles realmente emanavam do mesmo quarto, mas não era um cosmo odioso, raivoso, como normalmente fica quando eles estão próximos. Ao contrário, era mais como o cosmo deles quando estão comigo... Isso era realmente muito estranho...

Assaltado pela curiosidade e disposto a não fazer o velho e bom drama japonês de tirar conclusões precipitadas, abri a porta de súbito.

Tensão.

Sabe aquele momento quando você é uma pequena criança e entra no meio da noite no quarto dos seus pais para dormir com eles e vê que eles estão fazendo coisas proibidas para menores na cama?

Certo. Agora eu poderia fazer drama... E fiz do melhor jeito: atordoado, com olhos arregalados, o cérebro em estado de choque, os músculos tensos, o coração se contraindo, melodramaticamente desmaiei, estatelando-me no chão.

***

Acordei com o barulho de discussão.

− ... foi um erro...

− ... você sabe ... não me venha com essa...

− ... Shun... não você...

− ... também... ... não deveríamos ter...

Rolei pela cama gemendo inevitavelmente. Minha cabeça doía "como o inferno". Um braço forte amparou-me. Era Hyoga, eu bem o sabia por seu cheiro e pela maciez de sua pele. Meio dormindo, meio acordado, sentei-me na cama e tentei processar a situação.

Lá estava Ikki, olhando ora para mim, ora para Hyoga, braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos como lhe é normal. Ao meu lado um Hyoga visivelmente preocupado, mas com um olhar de culpa. Pisquei algumas vezes. Eu ainda estava meio confuso. O que era mesmo que estava acontecendo? Eu havia desmaiado. Isso explicava o inchaço e a dor em minha testa, devo ter batido a cabeça no chão. Rolei os olhos algumas vezes até que Ikki falou:

− Shun, temos que conversar. Nós três.

Hyoga nada disse.

Então caiu a ficha.

Era isso! Eu tinha desmaiado porque entrei no quarto e vi a cena mais insólita, tenebrosa, impensável, inacreditável e como se não bastasse, inconcebível de toda minha vida. Meu irmão, Ikki, e meu namorado, Hyoga, juntos. E não somente juntos: na cama. E não somente na cama, mas abraçados, se beijando, enroscados como duas cobras no cio, com olhares luxuriosos que até então eram dispensados somente a mim e felizmente (FELIZMENTE!) ainda vestidos, embora isso não fosse suficiente para esconder o óbvio. Só poderia ser um pesadelo! Uma maldição das piores!

O-H-M-E-U-Z-E-U-S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nem todas as exclamações do mundo seriam suficientes para mostrar o quanto eu estou absolutamente e completamente C-H-O-C-A-D-O!

Será que de alguma forma eu atravessei um portal e entrei em outra dimensão? Certamente aquela era a resposta mais plausível para aquela situação absurda. Tentei me convencer de que só poderia ter sido isso e até já estava me conformando de que esta era uma realidade alternativa e seria até muito interessante conhecer meu eu nesta realidade, mas fui interrompido de meus devaneios pela voz de Hyoga.

− Shun, eu... − Coçou a cabeça, olhou para o lado. − Não sei como isso foi acontecer... Nós... Digo, seu irmão, ele... Ah, Zeus! Você não deveria ter visto nada disso...

Engraçado como o Hyoga desta realidade alternativa consegue ser tão estupidamente parecido com o Hyoga que eu conheço... Ora, a quem eu queria enganar? Isso era sério! Muito sério! E tudo que Hyoga consegue dizer é que eu não deveria ter visto? Imagina o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse adentrado por aquela porta! Um desastre, meu Zeus! Um desastre!

Opa, espera aí...

− Vocês não fizeram isso outras vezes sem que eu soubesse, não é...?

− NÃO! − Gritaram em uníssono.

− Shun, vamos esclarecer uma coisa: isso foi um erro, entendeu? Um erro! Eu entrei por aquela porta pronto para mandar esse aí para o inferno sem passagem de volta, mas... Quando eu cheguei ele estava dormindo e... bom... ele se parece com você quando dorme e... e... Ah! Infernos!! Eu o beijei! Não sei que demônios deu em mim, mas não posso voltar à trás agora!

Isso tudo estava me deixando meio nauseado. Meu irmão! Meu próprio irmão! Sinto-me num drama shakesperiano.

Ainda me abraçando Hyoga escondia seu rosto com seus fartos cabelos loiros.

− Não é como se ele fosse totalmente culpado... − Murmurou. − Eu permiti que acontecesse. Pensei que era você no começo, mas quando dei-me conta de que era ele, eu... simplesmente deixei acontecer.

Provavelmente Eros tinha vindo passear por aqui e como não tinha nada melhor para fazer lançou uma de suas flechinhas apaixonantes nesses dois. Era a única explicação plausível para que duas pessoas que se odiavam num dia acabem na cama no outro.

Eu estava realmente pasmo até me dei conta de uma coisa: eles não estavam brigando como de costume. Quietos, os dois nem sequer olhavam-se nos olhos. Hyoga mexia insistentemente os dedos de suas mãos enquanto Ikki observava o tempo correr no relógio. Essa a primeira vez que eu os via tão perto sem que faíscas saíssem de entre os dois.

Ora, eu realmente queria que eles fossem amigos, mas também não era para tanto! Além do mais não estava nos meus planos ser deixado de lado.

− Então é isso. − Eu disse. − Vocês estão apaixonados...

− NÃO! − Foi novamente a resposta conjunta e imediata.

Hyoga apressou-se em falar.

− Só tem uma pessoa que eu amo e essa pessoa é você, não o traste do seu irmão!

− Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Até parece que eu iria me apaixonar por um pato dos infernos como esse! Pelos demônios, eu tenho uma coisa chamada bom gosto! Você não conhece o seu irmão para falar um inferno desses?!

Sim, _inferno_ é uma palavra muito corrente no vocabulário de meu irmão.

Eu ainda estava meio em dúvida se a situação era boa ou ruim. Por um lado era uma ótima oportunidade para aproximá-los e acabar com essa rivalidade sem fim. Mas, por outro lado, eu me sentia traído pelos dois.

Se bem que, pensando bem, como eu poderia censurá-los se eu mesmo não conseguia decidir entre um e outro? Eu poderia realmente falar qualquer coisa sobre isso? Quer dizer, não era como se eu fizesse de propósito, eu apenas não conseguia deixar um ou outro. Eu amava igualmente os dois, então como poderia eu exigir que eles amassem só a mim?

Essa era a resposta que eu tanto procurava. A situação já estava resolvida eu só precisava dar meu aval. Se eles estivessem mesmo se apaixonando então tudo estava resolvido. Sem brigas, sem estresse.

Relembrando a cena fatídica pensei cá com meus botões: juntos eles estavam tão terrivelmente sexy's! Incrível com isso ainda não havia passado por minha cabeça! Talvez porque eu estivesse muito ocupado pensando egoisticamente que eu estava sendo traído.

Resolvi então que, se fosse assim, unir esses dois seria o primeiro passo para uma vida harmoniosa e meu mundo voltaria definitivamente a ser cor-de-rosa. Por mais paradoxal que isso possa parecer.

Decidido a agir de uma vez antes que eles voltassem a brigar novamente, peguei os dois pelas mãos e os pus frente à frente.

− Eu aprovo. − Falei. − Você tem meu consentimento para continuar de onde pararam.

Silêncio total.

− Consentimento...? − Hyoga disse, incrédulo. − Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, Shun? Porque realmente essa não é a hora.

Ikki permaneceu calado.

− Ora, mas vocês sentem alguma coisa um pelo outro, isso é óbvio! Vocês estavam em vias de consumar o ato! Eu vi! E se eu posso dividir meu amor com você e com _onii-san_, por que vocês também não poderiam?

Hyoga ficou de boca aberta, literalmente. Parecia que as informações ainda não tinham sido processadas por seu cérebro.

− Vocês podem ficar à vontade. Eu vou ler um livro no meu quarto. − Eu disse e já ia saindo, meio vacilante se era realmente isso que eu queria, quando Ikki puxou-me de repente.

− Ora, ora. − Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. − Mas se meu pequeno irmãzinho já não é um homem? Eu realmente não sabia que você gostava de _ménage à trois_!

Corei até as orelhas e claro que eu já iria dizer que isso nunca havia passado por minha cabeça (mas era uma idéia realmente tentadora! Que mente poluída a sua, _nii-san_!) quando fui literalmente jogado na cama junto com Hyoga.

Passando a língua pelos lábios, Ikki disse naquele tom sedutor com o qual ele adora me tentar:

− Hoje tem carne nova para o jantar.

Tremi ligeiramente, mas era obvio que Hyoga não iria ouvir isso sem fazer nada.

− Mas o que se passa na sua cabeça, seu insano! Você está mesmo pensando que eu vou cair no mesmo erro uma segunda vez?

Devo lembrar que Hyoga estava numa posição um tanto quanto delicada. Vestido apenas com um short, com os cabelos desalinhados e aquela expressão de raiva ele estava perfeitamente e deliciosamente selvagem. Foi a-b-s-o-l-u-t-a-m-e-n-t-e impossível para mim não pensar em coisas moralmente reprováveis vendo-o se ajoelhar na cama para encarar Ikki de frente. Eu meio que entrei no modo piloto automático e quando percebi já tinha puxado ele para mim e beijava-lhe os lábios porque ele estava _realmente_ tentador como um sorvete de baunilha com cobertura de chocolate.

Acho que acabei entrando em frenesi como acontecia vez outra, sem aviso prévio. Eu queria e pronto. Hyoga e Ikki tinham que se virar. Não era muito comum e no outro dia eu sempre acordava com a sensação de que eu tinha um demônio do sexo adormecido em mim, mas era sempre tarde demais. Só restava-me ficar desesperado pensando como eu tinha conseguido fazer nesta ou naquela posição ou como eu tive a ousadia de dizer isto ou aquilo outro para Hyoga ou Ikki.

São coisas que acontecem com qualquer um eu acho...

E naquele momento, fosse porque fosse, estava acontecendo. Um calor subia pelo meu corpo, da base da coluna até o pescoço fazendo-me tremer levemente. Hyoga estava estupefato como ele sempre ficava, mas era óbvio que ele estava gostando porque os homens simplesmente não conseguem esconder isso.

Não sei quando Ikki entrou no meio. Mas não demorou muito para ninguém saber de quem era a perna que passava sobre sua cabeça. Ou quem beijava quem ou ainda quem era o dono daquela mão que ficava bolinando nossas nádegas.

O que eu sei é que nos parcos segundos em que minha consciência voltava para o lugar que lhe pertencia eu me pegava pensando que aquilo era realmente maravilhoso. Eu, meu irmão e Hyoga em perfeita harmonia carnal, misturados como creme de avelã com chocolate branco, suados, arfantes, extasiados.

Cada um dizia num ouvido que me amava. Mordiam meu pescoço, deixavam marcas, apertavam-me em seus braços. E assim permanecemos uma noite inteira, juntos e completos. Indiferentes a tudo que nos rodeava, gemendo alto, quebrando coisas no chão, rangendo a cama, nos amando.

***

Não posso dizer que tudo por que passei nos últimos meses não foi um mal necessário. Os relacionamentos, afinal de contas, se sedimentam justamente nas dificuldades pelas quais passam, mais do que nas coisas boas. Como um guerreiro, como um cavaleiro de Athena faz parte da minha vida lidar com dificuldades. Eu já apanhei muito por aí de pessoas mais fortes que eu. Já tive várias e várias vezes que superar meus próprios limites. Mas nenhum desses obstáculos foi tão difícil quanto encontrar o equilíbrio neste tão mal compreendido sentimento que é o amor.

Já faz um mês desde que aconteceu o inacreditável: eu, Hyoga e Ikki, juntos, os três, sem preconceitos, sem brigas. Eposso dizer com certeza que foi o período mais feliz da minha vida. Digo _foi_ porque hoje _onii-san_ vai embora novamente depois de ter passado um mês conosco, o maior tempo que ele já passou na mansão.

Daqui da janela vejo-o falando com Hyoga. Eles permanecem mudos por longo tempo e depois beijam-se apaixonada e longamente. Desde ontem Hyoga estava calado e distante. Ao contrário de mim ele ainda não havia se acostumado a ver Ikki partir. Hoje pela manhã ele perguntara a _onii-san _para onde ele ia e quando voltava, mas recebeu a mesma resposta que eu sempre ouvia: "não sei". Ver Ikki partir seria algo com o qual ele teria que se acostumar agora que meu irmão era mais para ele que um estorvo.

E lá embaixo dando um último aceno para mim, que estava na janela do quarto, Ikki se foi para Zeus sabe onde.

Não demorou muito para Hyoga subir e entrar o quarto. Abraçou-me como uma criancinha. Tinha vergonha do que sentia por Ikki, por ter se apaixonado por ele depois de tantos anos de rivalidade. Mas agora ele vinha aqui e me abraçava e eu fico feliz por dizer a ele calmamente que ele não estará sozinho porque eu estou ali.

Ele me beija e diz que me ama. E suponho que seja assim que funciona um triângulo amoroso afinal. Quando um se ausenta os outros dois ainda podem estar juntos.

Para mim é como um sonho. E às vezes pego-me pensando que eu tive muita sorte e que talvez se eu fosse Páris, eu teria dividido a maçã em três pedaços iguais: um para Athena, deusa da sabedoria e da justiça, um para Afrodite, deusa do amor e outro para Hera, mãe e rainha de todos os relacionamentos e do matrimônio.

Porque não existe nem sabedoria nem matrimônio sem amor. Porque, voltando a ser piegas novamente, o amor é base de tudo.

**FIM**

* * *

Este fanfic foi feito especialmente para os fãs. Talvez não tenha ficado muito parecido com o primeiro porque já faz quatro anos que eu escrevi Prelúdio. Mas foi muito gostoso voltar a escrever sobre esse Shunzinho dramático. E desculpem se eu fiz o Hyoga parecer um delinqüente juvenil alcoólatra e fumante...

Espero que tenham apreciado.


End file.
